<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The SuperHusbands by NightsOfTheFilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817688">The SuperHusbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms'>NightsOfTheFilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Bottom Tony Stark, Community: Multiverse Stony, Drama &amp; Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Mind Gem (Marvel), Non-Explicit Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Reality Bending, Reality Stone (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Thriller, Tony Stark Feels, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well, when we meet Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, former leaders of the world saving: Avengers, living the typical suburban lifestyle. With two obnoxiously playful kids, no calls for life threatening threats, or even a disarray in the house’s foundation. The two have finally found a sense of peace and tranquillity. </p><p>However, things are not as they seem. Strange malfunctions in radios, and television frequencies are the first. Random bouts of confusion and memory loss are another. But, when dreams, or really nightmares, begin to come into their reality. The SuperHusbands are left scared, and deeply confused. </p><p>If only they knew, that it was the other Avengers trying to reach them from the other side of reality breaking barrier? </p><p>Based off the highly-anticipated series by Marvel Studios: WandaVision!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Living In Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny, but bitterly cold morning. The snow that gathered in the night, was up to a mere 3 inches. With a soft glittery dew on the gutters that surrounded a 4- story, gambrel-roof-shaped, dutch-colonial home in upstate New York. </p><p> </p><p>The property itself, consisting of 1400 sq ft, in total. With the addition of a boathouse, and a greenhouse, on one end of the property (which faced the river), and a garage with a one-way driveway (which faced the main road), on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>And neighbors were at least 500 ft away, in all directions, besides the river of course. Nonetheless, it was just the right amount of space and peacefulness for a family of four to settle down in.</p><p> </p><p>Most of whom, slept quietly in their warm bedrooms, all, on the second floor. Except for an extra bedroom, and a playroom (Where the children currently were sleeping), on the third floor.</p><p> </p><p>The parents themselves were deep in their dreams. Having been up the night prior with the children playing hide and seek. With one of the kids, the daughter, trying to hide near the dock by the river.</p><p> </p><p>The game ended right then and there, but they found some karaoke in the living room as a nice substitute.</p><p> </p><p>The family had also used that time to hang up some leftover Christmas decorations. Much to the children's amusement. Even though, it may have been mid-December. "A little late to be getting ready for festivities," One of them expressed.</p><p> </p><p>It was brushed off or really ignored, as that didn't matter to the family. Their children were happy, and that's all the parents ever cared about.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of said parents, one was currently rustling in his sleep. When suddenly, a loud noise was heard. It rattled the house a little, shaking any chinaware vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>The man awoke with a jerk. His eyes opening swiftly with his breathing hitched. Thoughts flooding his mind instantly. As his stomach did somersaults violently, with his whole body feeling as if he suffered some sort of great trauma. It was a severely overwhelming way to wake up, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>When he, Tony, Tony Stark, finally had opened his eyes. The world seemingly opened up like a flower. The blinding light of the sun losing intensity, with each second.</p><p> </p><p><em>Where Am I?</em> He was home, of course. Asleep in his bedroom. <em>Wait... Home? Bedroom?</em></p><p> </p><p>He looked to the room around him. It was a quaint and cozy feeling. 3 windows in total, covered the room. Two behind Tony and one on his left, opposite of the main bedroom door. The bathroom door stood adjacent to that, on the back wall, where their dresser was. The mahogany bedside table stood in his peripheral. Along with a muscular bare chest, where his arm currently was resting upon. <em>Home</em>, no longer felt like a question.</p><p> </p><p>His hand slid down the warm, chiseled stomach. Eventually looking upward, only to see the tip of his husband's chin. Scruffy looking, and sharp. <em>Husband?</em></p><p> </p><p>Steve. Steven Grant Rogers was his full name. But generally, his friends always called him, simply, Steve. This is who took up most of the bed currently. And who, now stirred a little, until eventually waking up altogether.</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes slowly took in the scenery as well. Instantly looking to Tony's arm, now on his lower stomach. He began to take short breaths, seemingly nervous about something.</p><p> </p><p>However, a grin suddenly appeared on Steve's face, when he felt his nose hit the man's brown hair. Tony's explanation of it being, a nice little blend of a modern quiff style with a pompadour, to smooth the edges of the front. Oh, how Tony loved to seem stylish.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's eyes finally met Tony's. His blond hair coming into view, as his face was mere centimeters from Tony's.</p><p> </p><p>His hairstyle usually being a typical pompadour, swept to either side rather than back. Was right now, disheveled and messy.</p><p> </p><p>Steve suddenly, could see the worry in his husband's eyes. And instantly froze at that realization. He turned to face the brunette with a question ready to come out.</p><p> </p><p>The other simply smiled, trying his hardest to hide the deep trauma that was ripping his mind to shreds. He didn't want to worry Steve with whatever was affecting him. So he thought up a conversation starter, quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hair's getting long," Tony announced softly. Grabbing the little edges of Steve's hair.</p><p> </p><p>To Tony's graces, the worrying expression left Steve. The blonde looking to Tony amusingly, but carefully as well.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Tony was stalling. There was way too much concern in his eyes for Steve to just let it go. <em>Tony you know I'm right here. Tell me, Sweetheart, </em>Were the words that were about to fall out of Steve's mouth, yet was eventually interrupted by Tony. Still, he could've just said them regardless, but Steve went along with it, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't trust myself with scissors. So I'd just go into town to get a haircut." Tony joked. Still hoping to break any more leftover tension.</p><p> </p><p>The soft little breaths following a giggle from Steve, made Tony snicker. <em>His laugh is just so damn beautiful!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning to you, Tony." Steve leaned further, now placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Hoping to ease the tension as well.</p><p> </p><p>The other now moved his hand to the back of Steve's neck. Deepening their kiss, which the blonde didn't seem to mind. When they separated, the two shared a loving glance, before Tony rolled to the other side. Steve scooting closer, to spoon him. His lips now giving small kisses to Tony's neck.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette giggled in response. He was home, in bed. With his husband laying softly next to him. There was nothing to worry about. He was fine.</p><p> </p><p>So then why did he seem so nervous when he awoke? It seemed so strong and almost exhausting.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a sharp pain came from the back of his head. The man touched it gently, slightly stroking his fingers across the area. Then it came to him.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was a nightmare. Just a nasty little nightmare, </em>He thought suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Did he have a nightmare? That must've been it. His hands were clammy, and his face was drenched with sweat. Strangely though, Tony couldn't remember it now. God, how he hated these types of dreams!</p><p> </p><p>Experiencing a horrific nightmare, only to wake up and not remember what you've seen or heard. Most would believe, it's a blessing in disguise. But it's also more scarier to be left in the dark. Not knowing what horrors you've witnessed, only to see them again, and again.</p><p> </p><p>Steve noticed the brunette's strange behavior. Now he knew something was up. He leaned further to hopefully get Tony's attention. Nothing. The blonde knew now, that he was going to have to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" He asked cautiously. His tone deep and low, yet still soft.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, Oh yeah. Just a nightmare is all." Tony moved a little to face the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Truthfully I actually can't. It's all fuzzy now trying to remember it." He affirmed defectively.</p><p> </p><p>Silence followed. But only for a moment, as Steve quickly responded. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Steve's passionate expression now turned somber. He wanted Tony to be honest. But if he wasn't ready to express it, then there isn't a need to continually pry.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette placed another kiss on the blonde's lips and reassured him that he's fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Steve. It's nothing to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... Just tell me when it is something to worry about." Steve attested before unwrapping himself from Tony and sat upward.</p><p> </p><p>Tony noticed this but didn't protest. He just laid on his back and stared lovingly at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the two got up all together and headed into the master bath to wash up. Tony was swiftly brushing his teeth, while Steve was in the shower. When, the pitter-patter of feet came from the floor above, eventually leading to the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette swung their bathroom door, which led into the main foyer of the second floor. He spit the toothpaste out just in time to see their kids swing by the main banister, and rush down the main staircase leading to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned a little. <em>I don't know how many times I've told them to not run down the stairs?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Tony hated being over-protective. But in times like this, anything can happen. He just wanted his kids to be happy, yet still safe. The sudden flash of a forgotten childhood memory made the brunette wince in fear and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Another yell from downstairs made Tony's confused state, morph into annoyance. "What's with the yelling?!" He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Steve had opened the curtain to see the other fuming. "Let it go. They're excited about the snow is all.".</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Steve. But you, of all people, know how nervous I get when they do shit like that." Tony wiped his mouth with a cloth and turned to his naked, wet, husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh! Someone's a little grouchy this morning!" Steve teased.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the brunette and placed a kiss on his forehead. Tony was about to go on, but Steve placed a finger on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop. What have we always said about the kids?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"To let them be kids." Tony sighed. The feeling of Steve's hand on his cheek calming him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank You. Now, get that stick out of your ass, and put it somewhere where it will make you happy." The blonde walked back into their bedroom to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>"But that is where it will make me happy." Tony joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. That's my job."</p><p> </p><p>"Touché, Steve," Tony added before he too jumped into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, his headspace was clear enough for Tony to realize how lucky he was to have Steve. Little moments like earlier, make Tony think back on how Howard treated him. And how his fears of becoming just like his father were always in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he's so far doing a better job than Howard already. And having Steve to be his own motivator/confidence booster was surely a plus.</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, Tony came downstairs to his family sitting in the kitchen nook. All eating some pancakes that Steve had cooked. They weren't black so he guessed Steve's cooking was improving.</p><p> </p><p>He stood by the threshold, watching the family he created. It all felt nice. If almost a little too nice. Did it seem too domestic? Was this a cruel dream that Tony was having? Tony's never had this as a kid. And now he, all of sudden, is. It all felt... a little too perfect.</p><p> </p><p>The negative thoughts quickly dispersed from his head, as his daughter caught his attention. She was smacking her fork on the dining table. It's ringing noise strangely louder than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Tony walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good Morning, Sweetie.".</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, daddy." Her soft tone making Steve's already wide smile, even wider.</p><p> </p><p>"If you come over here, and place a kiss on my forehead. I will put myself up for adoption." Their son declared.</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled a little, "Well James, I hope your handwriting is legible.".</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, I'm 13. My handwriting is phenomenal. Unlike, Sis." The other added.</p><p> </p><p>The young girl, Maria, threw some buttery pieces of pancake toward him. To which, Steve had to intervene. "Hey, Hey! Honey what've told you about throwing food?".</p><p> </p><p>"To not to." Both Tony and She answered.</p><p> </p><p>A bit of laughter followed, before Steve's watch broke the sounds of their forks scrapping the glass chinaware. Tony turned from the sink. "Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph? Oh, yes! Everything is fine. I just set an alarm to head outside." Steve answered calmly, "If only driveways could shovel themselves.".</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked to the window in front of him. It had snowed, again. It's glossy, white surface covering the driveway; and the main road, further down.</p><p> </p><p>"I can help if you want?" He turned to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Who, already had a distressed leather coat, combat boots, and a simple blue trapper hat, on. "No, it's okay. I promise.".</p><p> </p><p>"Well careful not to throw your arm out of socket, old man." He smirked at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"That's funny... Tony." Steve voiced unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>The back door opened to the raging sounds of snowfall before all went quiet when Steve closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony just stood at the sink window, watching his husband heave the snow on opposite ends of the driveway. It warming his heart to see how productive and sporadic he is. Albeit, sometimes at a great annoyance to the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>He was more than capable to do things himself, like plowing the driveway. And he was appreciative of Steve, yet it made Tony feel, almost, useless. Sure, he took care of the kids and kept the house clean and secure. But he wanted to do more.</p><p> </p><p>To be more handsy with 'manly' tasks. He wanted to go outside and chop wood, make some modifications to their speedboat, fix up the greenhouse, add some insulation to the third floor. Tony just believed a relationship was like an even playing field. He wanted to be 'the man of the house' just as much as he spent time with the kids.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and walked over to the now-empty dining table. The children scurrying back to the playroom upstairs. He picked up the plates and set them gently in the sink. "Just know that I appreciate you so much." He expressed quietly, whilst looking outside once more.</p><p> </p><p>Steve now was near the end of the driveway. He seemingly looked around and could see Tony in the window. The burly man sent a kiss his way. The other caught it and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>He mouthed the words, "Love You!". Cupping his hands to the sides of his mouth, to imitate the action of yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"I Love You, Too! Tony Stark!" Steve shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>The other laughed out loud, his nose and eyes crinkling in amusement. As one of his hands covered his wide, cheerful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Steve had always loved to see that face. Giving the blonde butterflies in his stomach, every single time. Yet, it still never dawned on Steve that even after... years... of marriage. He can still make Tony laugh like that.</p><p> </p><p>He continually smiled, boyishly, and retreated to his work. Humming a church hymn his 'Ma use to sing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stayed at the window, momentarily, before eventually leaving it. Mainly, to head downstairs to his workshop. Or what normal people called it: The Basement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories and Remedies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The basement itself was the dirtiest part of the house. Much to the dismay of Tony. If there was anything that bothered him more, it was a messy workspace. Recalling back to the days in the lab. He use to sit there, stare at a simple mess, and try his hardest to not do anything except accepting the fact that it's there. He surprisingly lasted a long time. Leaving the lab, happy and content, only to return immediately and tidy it up. Aside from that, the 'messy' he saw before him was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed Tony hadn't been down there for a while, as he was instantly hit with an unusual feeling. A feeling of dread. The type of dread that would make your hairs on the back of your neck stand right up.</p><p> </p><p>A chilly gust of wind hit him, and he shuttered softly. Goosebumps littering his arm, as he opened the creaky, old, door and began his descent. The creaking of each step making him feel overwhelmed, and unnerved. Add a couple of spiderwebs creepily brushing across the side of his face, causing Tony to stumble a bit. And you have a recipe for ‘being scared shitless’.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, is this house older than Steve?" He quipped half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the last step, and flicked the light switch on. Strangely, it didn't turn on the main light hanging eerily in the middle of the room. It did, however, turn on an overhanging light above a nearby table, filled with scraps of metal, and an extension cord. And like clockwork, a whole slew of lights, and machinery came to life from the space around him. With the main light coming on last, but it sooner fizzled out pitifully.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood frozen. But he wasn't scared anymore. No, the brunette was intrigued, and almost happy, in the sense. He had completely forgotten about his makeshift lab down here. Which mainly consisted of scraps of metal, blueprints for new projects (Like one for a Captain America suit for Steve, but with a few 'technological' advancements), a finished hand repulsor, and a small rock floating in the air.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, What? A Rock?!</em> His eyes suddenly focused on the illuminated stone.</p><p> </p><p>This confused the genius than ever before. If not for the fact that it was glowing a yellow hue, then it would've most likely be that it's floating.</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt himself, almost hypnotized, as his feet drug beneath him. Its gold-like aura brightening the thick, brick wall behind it, ever so slightly. He was trying his hardest to remember why and how they obtained such a stone. But all that came up was just constant blanks.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his hand to touch it. The aura was enveloping him now. His fingers were mere millimeters away from its glass-like surface. Suddenly, Tony was zapped with a pulsating sting.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered momentarily. Looking to his fingers to see any blood, because Tony was dramatic like that. No blood in sight, so he sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." he grunted, "No touching the display, Tony.".</p><p> </p><p>He looked back to the stone in strange amusement. Its aura now dimmed, no longer sensing his presence near it. A sudden flash of red filled the room, dissipating as fast as it came.</p><p> </p><p>Tony did a 360 to make sure he wasn't losing it. Pinching himself as well, just in case. It was just way too odd of a situation to be a dream.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that thing?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>His mind raced for a memory. Or, any explanation for why they have it, and of all places, down here. Especially one that doesn't like to be touched. Like Tony's heard that one before.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and gave up for an explanation. The many assumptions becoming jumbled in his head. The brunette just continued his gaze elsewhere. Now looking upon the half-built repulsor. He grazed his fingers across the familiar, cold metal. "Hello, Old Friend."</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt the desire to attach this to his hand and fly around to do some target practice. Or even to just to see the vitals of the machine. As he treated the suit as if it was living, and breathing. This sent a little pain to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he missed it dearly. He swears he could go on and on, about how he missed being 'Iron-Man'. Not just Tony Stark, retired veteran.</p><p> </p><p>Back then, in the days of 'The Avengers'. The cameras, the paparazzi, the fans, everything about his ‘old life’ never made it boring or repetitive. He missed being the talk of the town, for better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>But as he would tell himself, and Steve, on multiple occasions. Tony was more than perfectly fine with his new life. A life of giggles, and calmness. One that felt domestically blissful. His life with Steve.</p><p> </p><p>That's another thing he could go on and on about. The love he has for one super-soldier. How they got together is beyond him, yet he's so happy that they did. Everything about him made Tony's cheeks blush, and his stomach do somersaults.</p><p> </p><p>Sure they've had their issues, and things haven't necessarily changed in terms of their arguments. At one point, Tony feared that their relationship would've never recovered. However these days, he can finally say that he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark loves Steve Rogers. A love that He never wants to let go or lose. This man is who he married, has kids with, and wants to grow old with. Well... they both are already kind of old.</p><p> </p><p>Steve especially, now running on <em>102</em>? Even then, with the knowledge of his age always in the back of his mind, Steve never felt it.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, as he held a huge piece of lumber and was carrying it down to the greenhouse. The snow crunching under his boots, with the peering rays of dusk illuminating the sky above. Their beautiful home sitting idly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>As he reached the backside of the greenhouse, he sits the piece atop the cordwood masonry. Smiling pridefully at the mound of logs before him. Mainly of the thought of keeping his husband and kids warm this winter. Steve then headed over to the boathouse.</p><p> </p><p>If you were to ask Steve about what he did each day, this would be the gist. This, was his day to day, morning routine. Get up, give some beautiful affection to Tony and the kids, get the kids dressed, head outside and let the dog loose to roam the property; and finally, check the grounds with a final walk through the boathouse. </p><p> </p><p>Call it paranoia, or father's intuition. But to Steve, it was simply being prepared. Yet what was he preparing for you may ask. That's the issue, Steve couldn't tell you what for?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't remember when this feeling began. But for some time now, Steve has had this sensation of... something coming. Something weird, something strange. And when it did... Ugh, how Steve never wanted to finish the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>To the former Avenger though, regardless of the outcome, he just wanted his family to be aware of what's to come. And was going to protect them at all costs. Even if his paranoid-driven remedies did get on their nerves, especially Tony's.</p><p> </p><p>And Steve knew why. The other just wanted him to not fall down the same path he did. To which, Steve can recall very clearly. He remembers all those late nights Tony would spend in the lab, back at the tower. Never eating, sleeping very little, the constant look of exhaustion day in day out. It always pulled at the former soldier's heartstrings.</p><p> </p><p>In those days, all he wanted to do was to hug the former philanthropist with all of his love and admiration. Granted, he can do that now but back then, during those days. All Steve had to think about was his duties to the world. The constant worry of population, after population in times of peril. Steve shudders a little at the recollection.</p><p> </p><p>Being mobbed with cameras, the paparazzi constantly asking for your private life. Oh, how he hated it all. People putting him on this pedestal as if he was God himself. That one makes the super-soldier scoff out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Just the entire experience of being an Avenger, was an exhausting yet, fulfilling time in his life. What makes Steve chuckle now is the constant realization that his, and Tony's, look at their past were always different.</p><p> </p><p>He knew his husband missed being famous. Missed those nights of partying and hanging out with friends. The nights in which he and Steve were only known as Captain America, and Iron-Man.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, every single time he tells Tony this. The brunette always reminds him, that he would never return to fame if Steve wasn't at his side. Not as his teammate, but as his significant other.</p><p> </p><p>Steve lets the usual promiscuous events to follow afterward, clear out his brain noise as he finally reaches the entrance to the boathouse. He slides the massive, main doors to it open, and heads inside. Firstly, he walks to each post and tightens the rigging on each of them.</p><p> </p><p><em>It may be winter, but our boat will not be spending it on the river,</em> Steve thought amusingly.</p><p> </p><p>He then heads over to a cluttered table filled with tools, and gadgets. The blonde doesn't remember why he has the tools. But he likes to think they were for landscaping.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony, would have field day with this!" Steve expressed.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up a rusted shovel and once again feels himself daydreaming back to the tower. Back in the lab, drawing at anything that caught his attention. Sometimes taking a peek at Tony working on god knows what.</p><p> </p><p>His hands all black and rusty looking. The grease stains all over his face and arms. The sliver of tongue he would show when he was in 'the zone'. Steve sometimes, would let a snicker leave his lips. Only for Tony to rearrange his face, and look more 'tough'.</p><p> </p><p>The memory dissolves from his brain as a noise catches Steve's attention. It was muffled but it sounded close. It gets quiet, and again he hears it once more. The realization that it's the sound of their dog wailing in peril makes Steve's blood freeze in horror.</p><p> </p><p>He runs out the nearby door and looks around. On his right was the path back to the house, nothing at all. In front of him was the greenhouse, and on his left was the dock leading out to the river. He could hear the whines from over there.</p><p> </p><p>Steve raced to the edge of the dock and looked all around himself, and the waters below. He couldn't see any bubbles in the water or any signs of broken wood on the dock, which was a good sign. But he still couldn't find their little golden retriever.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier was about to head back up to the house and investigate there, if it wasn't for a strange light blinding him. It was coming from beyond the river, just above the horizon line.</p><p> </p><p>It seemingly had a red tint, which was an understatement considering the time of day. Whatever it was, it captivated Steve's attention. Even so, as the sun began to brighten the ether above, fading the little red star out.</p><p> </p><p>Steve just stood at the edge of the dock completely dumbfounded at the prospect of this discovery! How they never noticed it before is beyond Steve.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, the blonde just took a soft breath and looked away momentarily, before gazing back out. The red star was gone now. Steve sighed in defeat but instantly gasped as the mischievous, golden retriever jumped in between his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and squatted down to pet the little bastard. The dog looked unharmed and seemed perfectly fine. This made Steve question if he was just hearing things.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I need to get my ears checked, huh boy?" He suggested to the retriever.</p><p> </p><p>The four-legged canine got closer to him and gave him some affectionate licks for good measure. Steve just laughed it off before looking back out to the river once more. No trace of it.</p><p> </p><p>"My eyes might need checking too!" He scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>The super-soldier called to the retriever and headed back up to the house. Conflicting thoughts raving on, in his head, if he should tell Tony or not. If he <em>didn't</em> tell Tony, there would be this loom over their marriage based on trust. If he <em>did</em> tell Tony, then he'd worry for his husband's mental state. All of this, while he headed inside to see what will happen.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, as the day came to a close and nothing was ever said about either's experiences. It seemed not telling just became a lot easier.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, as Tony finally emerged from the basement, realizing it was nightfall. It instantly made the philanthropist smile out of remembrance. Losing hours to work must be Tony's specialty.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to walk into the living area. Only to find it completely quiet and empty, besides the sounds of the crackling fireplace, and snow drizzle outside. The brunette then looked all around to see the multicolored Christmas lights glistening with holiday cheer. Until his gaze took him to the Christmas tree right next to him. The shiny, wrapped, presents sitting idly beneath it.</p><p> </p><p>Tony takes a finger and playfully bops one of the ornaments. He does this to a few more ornaments before a sound from upstairs catches his attention. The former avenger heads to the other side of the living room and crosses the threshold back into the main foyer. Turning off the lights, and fireplace whilst doing so.</p><p> </p><p>He heads up the first flight of stairs, to the second floor. No lights were on, his only illumination being that of a bay window behind him on the stairway. More rustling sounds are heard.</p><p> </p><p><em>The Playroom,</em> he assumes.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles to himself, as he glides along the banister and up the other flight of stairs to the third floor. Only three rooms were on this floor. The playroom on the right, the bathroom in the middle, and the storage area on the left. Tony even chuckles a little at the thought of him and Steve almost getting 'caught' in said bathroom, during a get-together with some neighbors from around the area.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette reaches the third floor and leans on the doorframe leading into the messy playroom. Where, his husband was currently giving raspberries to Maria, while James was atop him pretending to wrestle the soldier. It was all just a terribly domestic scene. On one hand, Tony was soaking it all up, on the other, he was feeling a little envious.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly though, he squashed those raw feelings down. He was here, with his family, and that's all that mattered. This, This right here was his life now. And that was enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to see Steve's azure eyes was enough. Spending time with his kids was enough. Being able to just... <em>rest</em> was enough.</p><p> </p><p>A pillow was thrown at him, knocking him back to their reality. Steve looking at him challengingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Tony. Join the fight! Or are you too chicken?" He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lifted a brow while showing a mischievous smirk. He picked up the pillow in front of him and concluded with, "Your on, Soldier!".</p><p> </p><p>The philanthropist then, lunged towards the super-soldier with James and Maria tackling them as well. Pillow feathers flew through the air, as the battle had begun. Tony and Steve on one side, and the kids on the other. Except for the dog laying lazily in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>They played for what seemed like hours, but was only half of one. A stomach growl eventually had ended the battle, and the family headed downstairs to eat a celebratory supper. Needless to say, the kids won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I’ve been teasing this on tumblr for a while now. By the way, follow my tumblr account. </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nightsofthefilms</p><p>Anyway, I wanna here your thoughts! It absolutely love it when people comment and seemingly engaged in the story! 😊🥰</p><p>Thanks for reading, and don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos! 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>